The present invention relates to a sensor and, more particularly, to a sensor attachment assembly having good reliability and productivity.
Conventionally, a sensor, in particular, a moisture detecting element or moisture sensor is attached and joined to a sensed body by an adhesive. In such an arrangement, the adhesive may generate gas while the sensor is in use damaging the sensor. Moreover, since the adhesion of the adhesive may be reduced initially, the sensor may be detached from the sensed body. Additionally, the usage of adhesive requires additional time because more than several minutes is needed to cure the adhesive.
Alternatively, the sensor may be attached to the sensed element by screws. For this purpose, tapped holes are formed in the sensed body and corresponding apertures are formed in the sensor for the screws to pass through. However, as a substrate of the moisture sensor is made of a ceramic, the fastening of the screws may cause the substrate to be broken or cracked. Therefore, neither the usage of adhesive nor of fastening screws is suitable in practice.